House Number 777
by InvadingAngel
Summary: Before there was Johnny there was someone else. Johnny hadn’t always lived in that house. There was someone before him. There was the guy who first put the monster behind the wall. What ever happened to him? origin of monster story
1. RIP uncle jimmy

Hello bold readers. Yes this is a fanfiction more about the monster in Johnny's house rather than Johnny himself. It takes place in the early nineties but I really don't know much about the early nineties culture (I was born in '90) so there wont be many pop culture period references. But I had to put it back then for functional reasons like Johnny the comic started in '96 and we know he's lived there for at least three years. That puts us at '93. And I can't have this happening at the same time as Johnny! That would just be stupid! But thanks again for reading here it is…

House Number 777 

April 2, 1991

7:53 pm

Dear Log,

I just found out my uncle is dead. Its sad and I know that but…I really didn't know him too well so we weren't that close. But as it turns out he left me a house in California! Isn't that wild? Apparently he and his buddies built it way back in the late fifties and early sixties. Dad said that Jimmy (that's my uncle's name) spent a really long time working on it. He said that it would be rude not to at least check the place out.

What's weird is Uncle Jimmy never stayed there. He always wrote to us from Nevada. Yeah, Log. He wrote letters! Jimmy never did care for the phone, how strange a man he was. Well we'll miss you Uncle Jimmy! It'll never feel like Christmas again without your blank card and five dollar bill held within.

Back to the house. I'm going to drive out there this weekend. If the place isn't too bad I'll move in. It'd be a nice change of pace and I could work on my novel in peace. You know how bad it is. Everyone needs me its always, "Joey this, Joey that, help me Joey, help me!" I never get any work done. If I want to get this thing published I'll need some alone time! Maybe a move isn't such a bad idea after all. Yeah even now as I write the idea is becoming more and more appetizing. Speaking of appetizing I've got to head over to Carol's, my dear little nieces and my sis are making homemade pizza. It should be good as long as she kept Amy from sticking legos in the sauce like she did with my 19th birthday cake last week.

Joey

April 6, 1991

4: 10pm

Dear Log,

You'll never guess where I'm writing from. The living room of my house! I'm completely surrounded by boxes. I feel a bit of an impulse to make a fort like I did when I was a kid.

This place is really badass! They did good work. The house is a nice size for a bachelor pad and being horribly single I suppose that it fits the bill for me. I have to admit the small size surprised me. I mean they spent how many years on this place? And it's a single story. There's one bedroom, one bath, a small kitchen and living room. It's all hardwood with no carpets. Kind of weird. But I'll bet that's why Old Jimbo left it to me. I'm the only single boy left in the family. The place would be grossly insufficient for anyone else. Well I'm off to check out some of those cool looking Goth clubs. I know everyone will stare at me but oh well. Its only because their shocked by my appearance. You know all the freaky stuff: natural blondish brown hair, glasses, a black tee, and flannel over shirt, with (gasp) blue jeans, and work boots. I like the music so the good out weighs the bad. I'm off.

Joey

AUTHOR'S NOTE: the first 2 entries are just little mundane stuff but it picks up in the next chapter. I know because I already wrote it! And the chapters get longer. Next ones probably twice as long so please give it a chance! And reviews would be desperately appreciated! Alrighty got to go! Bye!


	2. Welcoming city

April 7, 1991

12:06 am

Dear Log,

Sorry about the blood stains on the page. Oops I only managed to smear them. Well now the page is a cool crimson-y color. I just hope it remains legible after all the blood dries. I didn't really think that people here would be so damned aggressive. Here's what happened: I messed up my hair in the Kurt Cobain way that I Zzzzzzz….

Sorry the pen wasn't writing on the wet bloodstains. It got to be too blurry for even me to read so I opted to go clean myself up a little and let the page dry. I went into the bathroom and dug out the bandages out of my first aide box, which I have yet to unpack. God that disinfectant stuff hurts worse than that ass kicking I just got. Oh right I never told you what happened. Okay I'll pick up from where I left off earlier.

All right it was right after I'd cleaned myself up by messing with my hair and putting on my boots. I went out and began the short trek to the club. As I was walking I began to think about my characters. I almost began to worry. (That's how much of a dork I am. I worry about my fictional character like they're real.) Last I checked in with them Felicia was still trapped by the monsters. And they were scaring the living _fucking_ day lights out of her. They have all these tentacles and fangs and claws on the tentacles and…and I'm getting off topic! Well to simplify why happened, I drifted off into my little world. My eyes did that glazed over thingy. I became the walking dead (wow foreshadowing). And bumped into some chick. She was probably just a little high schooler. Her overly painted eyes widened in horror to the fact that I dared to bump her. I noticed a tiny line trailing off from her eye on to her cheek. It seemed such a small insignificant line that I barely noticed. Quickly I apologized and moved on but that wouldn't be the end of it.

Just before I reached the club, "THE DARK ROOM!" I was grabbed. These two guys yanked me off my feet and pulled me into an ally. They began to savagely punch my face. Though I must admit they were polite. They took turns between themselves. One would punch my face into hamburger meat. Then the other would push me over and start stomping on my stomach until I was sure that there wasn't any oxygen left in me. I also became sure that my blood had an endless supply because it just kept coming. I tried to put myself into a happy place. I squeezed my eyes shut (also this kept the broken glass from my glasses and blood from getting into my eyes). I pictured my monster. I saw him turn away from Felicia (much to her relief). I saw him charge at these two. He seemed a little more vivid then he used to. There was a new spark to him. He tore them apart and left only chunks of meat behind. I could see their life forces floating in the twilight sky. And just as they were about to escape to the after life…my monster swallowed their souls too. Nothing left of them. Not their bodies or their souls. Just nothingness. In that instant I opened my eyes. It was way more terrifying in my head than out here. I watched as they walked away from me still talking smack. They had turned into black silhouettes in setting sunlight. I saw form of that little high school girl I bumped standing at the edge of ally just standing there. One of the brutes walked up to her. He was probably the alpha male; he put his arm around her and said, "There, Anne, that guy won't touch you again."

"Yeah!" she turned me completely. I could see nothing in her face except her venomous eyes, "That's what you get for screwing up my make-up!" she spun around and returned to being just a shape. The three of them walked off clearly feeling victorious. Nothing else to say, really. I passed out for a few hours then when I woke up I picked my sorry beaten ass up off the ground and stumbled the quarter mile or so back here. I think I'll go to bed now. See ya later.

Joey

April 12, 1991

3:09 am

Dear log,

I'm not sure really where to start. This is too weird. I knew my uncle was kinda off but…but I don't know. I guess I'll start at the beginning. Well since my beating I've been going without glasses. It's really been a pain. The local optometrist Dr. Neil, said he'd get my prescription soon and I'd get some new glasses "in a jiffy" being that I have no idea how long a jiffy is, I'm just dealing. Well I was moving some boxes out of the way just setting them in front of a bookshelf that has its own niche thing. Being nearly blind I tripped over one of the boxes I had set down earlier. Wildly I grabbed for anything and managed to latch on to the shelf. Then it creaked and moaned with exertion. I cursed because I knew I would be unable to regain my balance before... BLAM it fell forward and landed on me.

When I came to (damn I hope this passing out thing doesn't become the norm here) and shimmied out from under the shelf. Which, by the way if you ever get the crap beaten out of you make sure you drop a bookcase on your bruises five days later! Well when I got up I noticed something. There was a door behind the bookcase. Now looking back on it the place where the bookshelf was located was more of a hallway then a niche in the wall. I pulled the shelf away incase it swung out instead of in. I stepped over the toppled shelf ignoring the crushed boxes and their content. My hand shook as I reached out. I didn't know why! My mind told me that this was probably just a closet or maybe an incomplete bathroom. Slowly I reached out. The dusty handle seemed to glow in the florescent lighting of the hallway. I placed my hand on knob. It felt grainy and dirty from months or years of dust and dirt build up. With one last shaky breath I yanked the handle to the left.

The handle was stuck. A heavy sigh escaped my lips. I gripped the handle tighter and jerked on it. The door wasn't just stuck it was locked. I cursed under my breath but a thought struck me. Immediately I dashed to the kitchen and found the box that contained silverware. The box was filled with eating utensils I found what I was looking for after a few moments of rummaging through the silver, a butter knife. I became momentarily grateful that I had siblings that used to lock me out of/into things.

I crouched down and shoved the blade between the door and frame. My slim body tittered slightly but I quickly regained my balance. The knife slowly worked through the dirt build up holding it back. I could feel the lock slowly give I began to wrench it and finally that satisfying click echoed through the hall. Lazily I tossed the knife to the side and pulled the door open. Dust showered me from above. My lungs filled with filth and I fell into a violent coughing fit. My air tube itched as my body tried to expel it all. Again my discovery was to be delayed as I rushed to drink water and clear out my throat.

Annoyance made my left eye tick. Incase this was a spare bedroom, or anything that would require more than just sticking my head in, I tied a bandana around my mouth. The dust build up from a hidden room could be toxic. My eyesight was still blurry but like I said earlier, I'm dealing. I returned to the hall with the fallen bookcase. No more barriers! Nothing else will get in the way of my curiosity being satisfied! I practically leapt through the doorway. Which is why I fell down that flight of stairs I didn't know about. (I really have been taking quite a beating since I moved out here).

When my head stopped spinning and I was able to think again. I popped my shoulder back into the socket and began to look around what I thought was a basement. I dragged my heavy form to my feet and staggered around. Dim florescent lights glowed from a head. This room was huge with several doors and…and another staircase. I stuck my head in to each of the bare rooms with wood flooring. They all seemed so depressing. Each room was blank and gray and just made me feel cold inside. I went down the staircase and found another floor with the same design. Peaking down the next staircase I had a feeling that the next would be like this and it was. I had to go down six or seven flights of stairs and find twenty or more of these rooms. Some had chains on the walls. The further down I descended the colder I felt and the creepier it became. There were rooms filled strange contraption and some with pieces and blueprints. What the hell had my uncle been planning? I feel like calling the cops but what would I say? "Help me! I have a huge basement! I think my uncle could have been crazy!"

I couldn't go any further. Even though there were more stairs and more rooms to explore. There's something I didn't mention earlier. It is kind of strange. The further I go down the more my brain seems to go blank. I feel drained except for one beacon of light in my mind. My monster. He's the only one who seems to be able to go down there with me. I'm pretty freaked out but…but I think I'll check that place out further tomorrow. Damn this was a long entry. I got to go. Maybe I'll try to sleep or something.

Joey


	3. The wall

May 1, 1991

5:38 am

Dear Log,

Lost you for a while, Log. I just found you under the bookshelf. It's good to have you back. I bet you want to know what's up with my life as of late. Well I'll oblige and let you have a peak into my daily occurrences.

Glasses finally arrived. It feels so good to finally be able to see where I am. Then again the more I look around the more I see this isn't the greatest place in the world. There are nails sticking out of the floor and walls. The rooms down stares have so much more in them then I noticed. Who would need so many chains and restraints? There are mechanical pieces on the floor with blueprints so easy I could put them together.

In fact I was having a hard time writing so I did put one together. I just fallowed the instructions and attached this cable here and that chain there. I worked for several hours in a daze. It seemed so easy after a while that I didn't even need the instructions. I just let my mind wander back the my monster. He's growing. The monster is getting new shades and features I didn't even think of before. This story is going to be really, really good. With my monster becoming more and more vivid I'm sure I'll finally get published. This really will be my masterpiece thus far. God he's getting so freaky looking. His teeth are getting sharper and have much more of a gleam as the saliva drips from his fangs. He stares hungrily at you just wanting to take a bite. He really is taking on a life all his own. I'm really feeling proud of myself.

Oh there's something I didn't mention that I probably should have said first off. I was in one of the rooms about two or three floors down when I found a wall. Now I know what your thinking, log. "There are walls in every room. That's what makes them rooms!" well this room had something on the wall. On the far wall, across from the chains there was a pentagram. I don't know if that's the right name. It was an upside down star with in a circle. Decorating the edges were lovely dripping upside down crosses. It made me shutter. This house is so big I could probably just never go in there again but I find myself drawn toward the room.

I just sit there for hours staring at the haunting images. The paint almost looks like it was painted with blood. I have to paint over it. I've bought the paints and now it's just a matter of getting close enough to cover it up. I know I sound like a wuss for saying this but that room fills me with a strange terror and excitement. I want to run away and never come back but there I sit staring at the wall.

I haven't been sleeping much lately. I just can't. It's been interesting to watch the sun rise. That something I never used to do. I'll drag myself out of the endless basement and up stares to the front room. I just sit on the couch and stare. Slowly the darkness turns to light as that orb in the sky inches up. I'm probably going to go blind from staring at the sun so much.

I haven't been in my bedroom in days. It's become almost more of a storage room for unpacked boxes then an actual bedroom. I'm feeling sick. Whenever I try to eat my body refuses it. That is one thing that is getting really annoying. I'm on a steady diet of water and broth. I think I've run out of things to say. I'm going to go back up stares now. Later,

Joey

Author's note: thanks to those who have read the first two chapters. Your too kind really. I know some of my stuff is stupid and probably doesn't go along with JTHM's world but I'm trying and don't worry the pentagram does get covered so I know there isn't one in Johnny's house. I'm not exactly sure whats up with Joey. He seems to be deteriorating faster than I had thought. I wonder how long he'll last….


	4. Passages and tunnels

2:49 pm

Dear Log,

I was exploring today. You know, just wandering around down stares when I found out another interesting thing about this place. Yeah house number 777 is just full of surprises! Well today I learned that some of these hallways which are more of tunnels lead in to another house. Can you believe that? Lucky for me next door is vacant. It sort of interesting how I found it.

I had been wandering around aimlessly downstairs, again. I just wanted to see how far down it went. I'm sure when I eventually reach the end it will be disappointing because at this time it seems these staircases go down forever. So I'm probably twelve or thirteen stories down when I start going down this one hall. Soon I realize I'm lost. Everything looks similar down here so I guess it's understandable but I was down there a good two hours before I found some stairs that went_ up_.

I started climbing and ascending up when I noticed there weren't as many doors. Then there were no doors. I was just walking up a staircase that would occasionally wind around and take turns. At last I reached the top of the stairs and there was nothing. It was just blank. I ran my fingers over the cold concrete feeling no break or anything. I began to swear and yank my hair away from my eyes. As I racked my fingers through my hair in frustration my elbow bumped the ceiling and the ceiling came down and bumped back. I stumbled and looked up to realize that it was a trap door. I scurried up it and found myself in darkness. There was a small bit of light glowing from a tiny window. I stumbled over to the window that was near the ceiling, my head still hurting. I latched my bony fingers on to the ledge and pulled myself up enough to peer out. I saw tall uncut grass and my house. It took me a moment to realize that I wasn't in my own home anymore. I just stared at the house in confusion. I dropped the few inches down the ground and began to slowly move around.

I shuffled my feet around until I struck a stair. I climbed up and into an empty house. If there had been people living in there I have no idea how I would have explained my presence. Maybe I would have just taken a stereo and ran. Well it would have at least given them a reason as to why I was in their home. Thanks to the fact that almost nobody wants in the area, it was empty. I opened the door and slunk back into my house and back to my Log.

Joey

May 16, 1991

9:26pm

Dear Log,

I've really started to creep myself out. I've been spending a lot of time down stares in the dungeon, as I like to call it. I just go down there and space out for long periods of time. Yesterday I was staring at my keyboard mindlessly when the phone rang. It was strange I realized I haven't talked to anyone in days. When I picked up the phone my voice cracked as I croaked a small, "Hello?"

It was my sister. I had forgotten my niece's birthday entirely! When I realized that I had no idea what day it was (which I now know as you can tell by the date) I finally saw what I've done. By moving away I've isolated myself and am turning into a hermit! Log, I've been driving myself crazy by not having any human contact! I decided to get things together.

For starters I painted that wall that was freaking me out. I made sure to make it look just like every other wall in the house. I made it just another blank and bland partition in the dungeon. Then I cut my hair. Maybe not a normal thing to do. I just figured at the time, "I will have clarity if I can see clearly. So I snipped it away. To be honest I did a really shitty job. It's all uneven and ragged but it felt good to be without my golden locks falling in my face. My head feels lighter and cooler. Its fun to run my fingers through my short hair. But more importantly it feels like my brain is finally getting oxygen it needs.

So Log, the final leg of my rehabilitation is about to arise. The old typewriter will be put aside for a few days as I join myself into the human culture. That's right, I'm going out. Though this time I am keeping distance from little gothic high schoolers. It's not even that I can't handle another beating it's just that I can't afford it! The glasses getting replaced put me back a good ninety bucks! I don't have another ninety dollars lying around the house. Maybe there's treasure in one of the lower levels that I haven't gotten down to yet. I'm starting to procrastinate, aren't I? God! Okay I'm going. I'll report back later with how everything went.

Joey

AUTHOR'S NOTE: hi. Thanks to everyone for reading. And I know that you are reading because I checked the stats page. I've gotten nearly a hundred hits on this story and how many reviews? 3? Maybe 4 at the most?" COME ON! I will now give you the reasons why you should review. 1, I lose interests in stories easily. If you don't believe me ask my regular readers like D1bin how ever it's spelled. Reviews help me stay excited and into a story. Reason number 2, I have low self esteem and it really makes me joy filled to get even a, "Update please" or "yay" yes I will settle for a "yay" come on people give me SOMETHING to work with. All right I shall leave. But remember, I am a review whore and I want my payoff!

Also please don't flame!


	5. The Dark Room

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in while. My internet has been angry with me but I got it fixed. Oh! Don't worry anyone who thinks that I might "chicken out" the ending. I know how this is going to end. I like the ending but I'm not sure how much everyone else will like it. There are probably three to five chapters left. That last chapter was pretty happy wasn't it?

House Number 777

May 17, 1991

4:13a.m.

Dear Log,

I'm not leaving the house again. Well not for a few days. I'm starting to see it's not just me that's off. I went back to "THE DARK ROOM" gothic club because I realized I didn't even make it in last time. As I walked down the street I made sure to keep my distance from people. There were a couple of kids by which I mean little junior high student sitting out outside of a café. They took one look at me and my new hair cut and burst into laughter. It was grating like nails on a chalk board. I knew I shouldn't be offended I really did a hack job on my head. So what, right?

I get to the club and all seems to be going all right. The music from the live band is loud and pounding. I could feel the vibrations from the drums before I even made it inside. Everything is so loud and chaotic but for me this is a peaceful place. It's a pretty big club it has two levels to it. The downstairs where the entrance is located is the dance floor and where the live band is. It's not so much a dance floor as a mosh pit. There are a bunch of people jumping around and trying to act foreboding at the same time. It's pretty funny to watch.

On the second floor there's a bar and tables. The tables are all lined up next to the railing over looking the dance floor. It makes for a good vantage point to watch everything going on around you. Once I was upstairs I went over to the bar and got a water. Still not twenty one. Sure I can live on my own, vote, be drafted and shot in a war (not yet but it could happen) and I still am too young to drink. Its bull, though I'm probably madder about the idea of not being allowed to rather then that I actually want a drink. Yeah that is what's going on. I just hate being told what I can and can't do. I can understand many of the laws on the books but this one is just asinine.

I've gotten off topic.

Well I sit down with my water and for several minutes everyone leaves me alone. Its perfect for the first couple of minutes there. I just sit on my little perch watching people bounce around like their on springs while a singer belts out his version of the Cure. To myself I said aloud, "Really this band should stick to their own stuff."

"I agree." A smooth voice said from behind me. I craned my neck and saw a girl standing over me. I don't know how long she had been hanging out over me. I'd like to think she had just gotten there. The girl without any prompting on my part pulled a chair up to the small table and sat across from me.

She batted her overly done eyelashes at me. You know Log, as well as I do that I haven't really interacted with anyone in days with the exception of ordering a water. I wasn't sure what to do or say to this person. She was a…curvy girl. I wouldn't say fat because that would be inaccurate and mean. She just had meat on her bones. Yeah… that's how I'll describe her. And all that meat was wrapped up in black clothing. Her arms were restrained in tight fishnet and her chest was squeezed into a corset with purple trim. Her legs were covered by a long flowing skirt.

It looked like she had taken several hours to prepare herself for showing up tonight and she did look pretty. I was a little confused as to why she was at my table though.

"Erm..." I mumbled, "Do I know you?" she looked shocked that I would ask.

"I," she said with a sly smile, "Am the mistress of the night. I am a creature of damnation. I am all that your holy god fears. I am…"she paused, "Beth." She grinned, "Beth Weinstein."

"Uh," I wasn't sure how to respond to that, "I am all…that I am." Yeah I thought that would work, "Name's Joey." She raised a pierced eyebrow, "Joey?" she scoffed, "Couldn't you have just gone with Joe? Or Joseph?"

"No." I said flatly. Deliberately I directed my attention back to the dancers and the wanna be musicians on stage. Then she started talking. She wouldn't stop talking. I don't know why she decided to leach on to me but she wouldn't let go. Eventually I started paying attention. She seemed obsessed with the concepts of live and death. For two straight hours she talked with only the occasional, "uh huh." From me.

"Joey," she said taking my hand. I returned my gaze to the "creature of damnation". She held my hand with my palm up tracing the creases with her finger, "For those who are uncertain life can be a scary thing. But death…" she said slowly licking her lips after saying the word "can be pure terror. Just think about it, Joseph. Heaven? Hell? Nothingness?" she closed her eyes and seemed to be soaking in all her own words, "its all so much and raises a question."

"What question?" I finally asked.

"What are you willing to die for?" her nail was now tracing the vein of my arm. Even as she kept doing that her eyes locked on to me. She obviously wanted an answer.

"I would die for my family." I said without hesitation. She frowned at me.

"Just them? If there were a woman or a child about to be killed and you knew your death would equal life for them…would you do it?" her eyes were boring into me, "Would you be willing to accept the nothingness of death in order to save lives?" I stiffened for some reason. She was making me uncomfortable.

"Sure," I said, "if my death could bring life for others I would die."

She smiled at me and said, "You're a good person." She released my hand which I pulled back as soon as it was free. She looked around for a moment before saying, "Wanna go and make out behind the dumpsters?"

"Uh…no." I said. She gave me a look and stood.

"Fag." She muttered walking away.

After all that I decided I wanted to go home. So here I am now. As crazy and weird as that girl was I'm starting to wonder…would I be willing to die for someone else?

Joey


End file.
